Devin Kong
OOC: Here is a prime example of something only made and kept for the fans' approval. You should've stayed dead. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Brown. *'Eye Colour:' Brown. *'Trademark:' Lolidk. Hmm, I don't know. I dress all casual like because Jieun buys all my clothes, and I kinda dress all nerdy like because she picks out that type of clothes. So, I guess nerdy-casual..? Eh. JUST ASK JIEUN TO FILL THIS IN OKAY. Family Parents Well, mom died of some type of cancer when I was four, and my dad killed himself out of intense depression when I was 5. I don't wanna get into detail about it, so I'm not. Mariella Kong My aunt. She's all mean and grumpy for reason I don't know or care about. Yep. Me and her don't really get along. Jieun Kong Yeah, Jieun's my little sister. She's turning 14 this September. But uh, she's really hyper, bubbly, and all of that good stuff. We're.. okay, I guess. History Hmm, I was born in Gwangju, South Korea. My little sister was born about 3 years later. But, when I was 4, my mom had died of some kind of cancer. My dad went into an intense state of depression soon after, and killed himself just about a year later. With neither of our parents around, we were sent to our Grandma, who lived in Seoul. She got into a car accident a few weeks later, and of course, she died. Our grandfather was already dead, and there was no other relatives we could go to. We were about to get sent into foster care, but our aunt stepped forward and sent out for us. We moved here with her, and we've been just fine. Me and Jieun were going to Hollywood Arts, but the school got wrecked like really bad. So, we finished the year online and I'm going to LASA next school year. I dunno where Jieun is going. Yep, that's it. Personality Well, I'm really nerdy and dorky and stuff like that. I'm also really weird, like I'm kinda pervy and other things, but yeah. I'm also really smart, like I have a 3.8 GPA and I tutor people that struggle. I'm really talented, like, I sing, dance, act, play the piano, violin, I'm learning the cello, and I compose my own music. I hate a lot of things. Like, plain rice, hot weather, social activity, lying, kangaroos, garlic, umbrellas, cover songs, most TV shows, people who aren't friendly, when things get stuck, yeah yeah, you get the idea. But, uh, that's it.. I think. Friends/Relationships Charli Savage She was my best friend at Hollywood Arts. But then, she left before the earthquake and I never saw her again. :/ Regan Choi If you think I'm weird... he's weirder. He was bi-curious at one point, and even kissed me to see if he was bi. He was kinda a manwhore, as he liked two girls at once, and then caused a whole lot of drama. He's loud, jumpy, irratic, and just plain crazy. He moved back to Korea a few months ago, but we still talk every once in a while. Trivia *Don't judge me, but my favorite artist is Adele. **My favorite song by her is "Someone Like You". *I hate a lot of things. *Glee, PLL, & Degrassi are all I watch on TV. *I'm mentally married to food. Meat in particular. **But my mental girlfriend is my computer. Shhhhh, don't tell my wife. *I'm very lazy and I like to procrastinate, but I make really good grades for some reason.